


Vengeful Wool

by FreyaFenris



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Knitting, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other, Pre-Thor (Movie), References to Mpreg, References to Norse Mythology, loki is a disney prince, there are moods, thor is scared, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Loki is so open <s>legged</s> minded and can't help <s>getting knocked up</s> siring children, Odin, being A++ parent that he is, suggest that he get a new hobby - knitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeful Wool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diabhalta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabhalta/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...and then the wool proceed to choke him.
> 
> Born in the late night conversation with Diabhalta, when we were sincerely wondering what Loki's new hobby could be, because apparently Asgard have a shitty birth control program, and as of now her property.
> 
>  
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/49303225034/) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Vengeful-Wool-368877150).


End file.
